Court Personnel
The Courts of Law and Equity are a venerable institution, operated by the concerted efforts of guards, barristers, magistrates, and justices under the authority of King Anduin Wrynn. These experts in the law see to it that justice is done as swiftly and peaceably as possible. Barristers In the old and barbaric days, people were compelled to argue their own cases before a magistrate, or to take up arms (or hire a champion) and hope that the Holy Light would intervene to prove them "righteous". But under House Wrynn, the people enjoy the protection of a civilized court system that seeks the truth through reason and proof, rather than force of arms. Barristers are the champions of this new trial. They stand and speak for their cause, prepared by education and practice to fight the good fight in the name of justice and truth. Barristers are expected to demonstrate proficiency with the laws and the processes that the courts must follow, and put that knowledge to use on behalf of the Crown and the people. The following people are certified by the Courts of Law and Equity to practice law as barristers: * Timothy I. Lurtle, Baron of Aberuthven * Silas Winsley, Esq. Constables The Courts of Law and Equity can be painfully overburdened at times, and a magistrate hard to get hold of. To that end, the King has authorized each guard outfit to nominate a Constable, who is permitted to issue warrants for search and arrest under the review authority of the magistrates. Constables are required to be members of a guard organization ((guild)), and are only allowed to issue warrants to their own colleagues ((guildies)). However, constables are of good character, and not permitted to take any part in the investigation, search, or arrest, so their work seldom requires judicial review. The following people are certified by the Courts of Law and Equity to issue search and arrest warrants as constables: * (Coming soon!) Arbitrators Not every dispute need go to trial. Civil claimants may, if both parties agree, opt for an arbitration of their disputes rather than a formal trial. These proceedings are much less strict in their requirements, and are not as subject to rules of evidence or procedure. We offer this option for those who have a dispute but not a lot of time. Arbitrators are approved by a demonstration of familiarity with the statutes of Stormwind, and by their sense of justice and wisdom. They may be a magistrate or a justice, but they are not permitted to hear a trial over a matter for which they have served as an arbitrator. The following people are certified by the Courts of Law and Equity to serve as arbitrators and make binding decisions: * Silas Winsley, Esq. Magistrates Magistrates are the referees of the courts. Before and during the trial, they ensure that only lawful evidence and arguments are made before the court, and settle disputes and objections between the parties. By the weight of evidence presented to them, they make a decision regarding guilt or innocence of a defendant, or judge between two civil claimants. Magistrates are required to have practiced the law as barristers for at least three cases, and have demonstrated mastery of the court's rules and laws. They are also men and women of good character, who can be trusted to be impartial and just. The following people are certified by the Courts of Law and Equity to hear causes and claims at trial, and render judgment: * Elenorra Hamlin, Esq. Justices There can be no direction without leadership, and the Justices of the Courts provide it. Appointed from among the magistrates by other Justices, with the approval of the King, Justices are responsible for maintaining the proper operation of the courts. They set forth rules of procedure and evidence, certify barristers and magistrates, hear appeals and grievances, and issue disciplinary actions when they are infrequently needed. They also may continue to hear cases at trial, if it is necessary. The following people are currently justices of the Courts of Law and Equity: * Jeremaias Dominic Auromere, Baron of Redgold, Chief Justice Joining the Courts Are you interested in practicing law with the SLCE? Please visit the information page and contact Chief Justice (Jeremaias) Auromere.Category:People Category:Structure Category:Information